Whatever Makes You Happy
by TraceAce
Summary: RVD knows something about Stephanie that no one else knows; something that eats him up inside..


Fight Jericho, kick Jericho's ass, teach him a lesson—it's always the same.

Screw Jericho. I don't know what makes me madder; the fact that he's as cocky and arrogant as me, or the fact that he has gained the adoration of one Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley. She tries to hide the fact, but I see through it, because it's obvious in the way she looks at me when she tells me to do things to her. She's not asking me to hurt him, her eyes never show that; she's asking me to make it look again like she hates him, make her believe her own words that she continues to say night after night. It's some odd mating ritual gone stupid; a true Discovery Channel prime time show.

But why him? I don't understand it, the two are like night and day, oil and water. I know his verbal assaults on Stephanie are just a way to get her attention, but some of the stuff was horribly mean and cruel of him to say. Still, she continues to have that look, the look that always tells me not to listen to her, to take it easy on him. I don't want to take it easy on him. I hate him; I hate him and how she loves him. And, especially, I hate how he loves her back.

People love me just as much as they do him. I'm the best her company has, I've done everything to please her. I always will, even if she continues to step on me, to use me in her game with the one she loves. At least then I can be near her, because I too love her, even deeper then he could ever. He doesn't deserve her, he never did. I don't know if I do deserve her myself, but I at least know that I am one step higher then him. This isn't jealousy, no; more like envy. I envy the fact that she can adore him so much, so much that her eyes can't mask it from even a common wrestler like me. I envy the fact that she is lenient to him. She tells me to lose every time she looks at me, and when I do, she yells and yells. I know now she never really means it; she puts on a show for people. After all, what would people say if they found out she harbored feelings for a lowly Canadian wrestler on the other side?

I understand her in that respect. All the lying, all the yelling, all to keep up some sort of superficial image up of a rich, snotty princess with absolute hatred to her male arch-nemesis. She fools everyone but me. They don't know her like I do, and it's sad because I've only known her for mere months, while Shane has known her since she was born. I know Shane doesn't know, he's as clueless as the rest of them. But I know, and I wish I didn't. I wish I didn't, but I know even if I did I wouldn't be able to do anything about my own crush for her.

Because there was always Hunter. Hunter, another jackass. I never met him, but I've heard about him; heard of his temper, heard of his uncontrollable anger. I don't think Stephanie ever loved him, but was using him like she used me; only Hunter was for different purposes. Hunter didn't know, but she had him around her pinky. He thought he was using her, but it was flipped around. She used him to get back at her father, and now she was using the entire ECW to do that. Hunter, who is hurt, is now unimportant to her. Perhaps he did get some love from her, but I myself know it probably all changed the moment she met that disgusting blonde dolt.

And that dolt doesn't know what he has. Stephanie has had a lot of men in her life, including me, who would die just for a true ounce of love from her, and Jericho, for some reason even I can't figure out, has easily gotten more then an ounce, he's gotten all of it. But pride is a bitch, and like I said, he's just like me. Too proud to admit any sort of love for an enemy that he had been fighting with since the day they met; too embarrassed to admit it even to himself. I know if I was him, I would jump at the chance, because even with her flaws, when she likes you, or even further, loves you, she is truly loyal to the end. You don't want to lose that because of pride, or at least I wouldn't. I wish I could tell him that, but part of me doesn't want too. Perhaps in time she would give up on him, perhaps she would one day look at me with eyes that tell me to truly bring harm to him.

I know until then, I will never be able to fight him to my full ability. After all, I promised Stephanie I would do whatever would make her happy, and I intend to keep that promise. If she wants me to hold back, I will. Call it blind hope, but perhaps one day my services will be appreciated the way I wish they were, with the same look of unconditional love.

Until then, I still remain as R-V-D, loyal wrestler under Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, the owner of ECW.


End file.
